


Wedding Night

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut, Virgin Reader, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: The wedding was arranged, and it's now the wedding night.





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a commission I posted on tumblr yesterday. Thought I would post it here at well. Enjoy!

The bedroom was lavish and spacious. Everything about the room screamed opulence; from the massive bed that could fit at least five people, to the gold and blue dragon designs on the wall above the bed, to the small cabinet that held different types of alcohol. It was a room meant for a Shimada. But most importantly, it was the room where the Shimada heir would take his wife.

That thought sent a thrill of excitement down your spine and heat pooled in your lower stomach.

Several years ago, the thought of your wedding and wedding night was enough to send you into an anxiety attack. The marriage was arranged by your family without your consent. They pulled you out of college, and despite your fighting, you were sent to Hanamura to live with an aunt. Your pleas to not be married off to a stranger were ignored.

In Hanamura, you were moved into a small house on the outskirts of the Shimada estate with your aunt, who took over your education. But instead of being surrounded by peers and learning, you were now being taught how to be the perfect little wife to the Shimada heir. You had no friends, no one to gossip with, and no way to sleep in. Your aunt was strict with you, her reason was enough to make you cry.

“The Shimada’s are a proud family, and they only expect the best. And the heir is no exception. He expects perfection, so you must exceed his expectations,” she said.

“And if I don’t?”

“The marriage will fall through, your family will lose a valuable ally, and you risk being punished.”

The first time you met Hanzo, you didn’t know it was him. You were sitting in an isolated corner of the Shimada gardens reading a book. The gardens had become a retreat for you. They were massive and filled with fountains, cherry blossoms trees, birds, and so many different plants. It was so easy to get lost here, and it always took your aunt a long time to find you.

You were so engrossed in your book, you didn’t hear the footsteps until the person was standing in front of you. Looking up, you saw a young man dressed in an expensive looking blue and black suit. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his facial hair was neatly trimmed. Despite the stern look on his face, there was a curious look in his eyes.

“Greetings. I hope I did not startle you,” he said. His voice was soft and kind.

“Oh, it’s alright. I shouldn’t have been so absorbed in my book. If my aunt saw, she would probably smack me with a spoon.” You looked past him, then behind you as if you were expecting your aunt to jump out. The man let out a soft, warm laugh.

“Mind if I sit?”

“Not at all.” The man sat beside you and you went back to reading your book.

These meetings became a regular thing. You would go to the gardens and the man would show up. He was kind and respectful, always making sure to compliment you and ask how you were adjusting to Hanamura. Somedays, you both would just sit together in silence, other days you both would talk and laugh together.

You learned his name was Hanzo, and that he had been working for the Shimada family for a long time. He knew who you were and that you were engaged to the eldest Shimada brother. He even mentioned he was in an arranged marriage himself. Unlike you though, he had met the person he was marrying. He talked about her often, saying that she was so beautiful and kind.

One day, Hanzo found you crying in the gardens. He rushed to you and began speaking to you in a soft voice. The feel of his body pressed against you, his hand that rested on your back, and the scent of his cologne calmed you.

“Blossom, please, tell me why are you crying?”

“I’m to meet my fiancé tomorrow. And I’m so scared.”

“Are you afraid of him?” There was a sad look on his face that you didn’t understand.

“Partly. I don’t know him, and the rumors about him scare me. If I do not exceed his expectations, then what? I’m so afraid of what he’ll do if he does not like me. And everyone keeps talking about the wedding night. I feel sick just imagining it.”

Hanzo was silent for a moment. His hand ran along your upper back in a comforting way. “The eldest son can be cold, but he is not cruel. He knows you are not from here and that you were forced into this marriage. He does not expect your love, and if you wish to never have him touch you, he will respect that.”

“H-how do you know? Has he told you this?”

“In a sense, yes, he has. He’s also told me he is afraid. But he does wish to get to know you.”

“Really? What’s he afraid of?”

“Why don’t you ask him tomorrow?” You nodded and Hanzo placed a soft kiss on the side of your head.

The next day, when you were introduced to the man you were to marry, you were very much surprised. Standing before you, in an expensive blue and black pinstriped suit, was Hanzo. His father was there, along with his younger brother, but you could only focus on Hanzo. All this time, that sweet man who had been spending time with you in the gardens was your fiancé.

“Hello, it is very nice to officially meet you. You look stunning,” Hanzo told you. He took your hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of your hand.

“And you, Mr. Shimada, are a sneaky man.” There was no hiding the smirk on your face or the way you blushed.

“I suppose I am.”

The sound of the bathroom door being opened brought you out of your memory. Standing in the doorway, was your husband, Hanzo Shimada. His shirt was off, revealing his fit body and broad shoulders. The black night pants he wore hung low on his hips, just a bit of hair peeked over the waistband. The tattoo you loved to admire stood out against his skin. For a moment, it looked like a shimmer ran down the mark.

“Hello, my blossom.”

“Hello, my husband,” you replied. Hanzo smirked and walked towards you. The look in his eyes and the way he moved was borderline predatory.

“I have waited, so long, for you to call me that, my wife.”

“Oh, I like that very much.” Hanzo smiled at the way you giggled. He took your hands and raised them to his lips. You smiled as his lips touched your skin, his calloused thumbs moved in soft circles over the back of your hands.

“I like it as well.”

Hanzo released your hands and cupped your face. His thumb trailed along your jaw, then traced your lips, making sure to pull your lower lip down. His other hand reached for the tie that kept your bathrobe closed. Before he could undo your robe, and reveal what was beneath, you grasped his wrist.

“Wait, let me.” Hanzo’s eyes widened, but he nodded his head.

You stood and pushed him to sit on the bed. He chuckled as you made him cover his eyes with his hands.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s a surprise.”

While his eyes were covered, you undid the robe and let it fall to your feet. A deep breath in, and a slow breath out, you prepared yourself for what was to come. You trusted Hanzo. The years before the marriage gave you time to get to know him, even grow to love him. And tonight, was the first night of many more to come.

“O-open your eyes.”

Hanzo’s eyes widened at the sight of the lingerie hidden beneath your robe. It was a see-through piece with a high neck and a keyhole that revealed some cleavage. There was an intricate lacey floral design along the front of the outfit, the thong had a similar lacey floral design on the front. The garters were attached to a nude pair of stockings. The edge of the stockings hugged your upper thighs, allowing a bit of excess skin to peak over the edge.

Hanzo was silent as he took in your body. His cheeks darkened and his tongue swiped over his lips. You could feel your face grow warm and your hands began to shake. When his hand reached out for you, you jumped in surprise.

“My love, you look… ravishing.” The way he growled that the last word sent a tingle through your lower body.

“Really?”

“Yes. Seeing you like this has made my body… react a certain way.” He glanced down and you followed his gaze. The tent in his pants made gasp and your face grew hotter than you thought possible.

“Oh!”

“My blossom, we do not need to do anything if you don’t want to.”

“I want to though. Hanzo, will you… will you make love to me?”

“Yes.”

Hanzo stood up, leaving an inch between you both. One of his hands rested on your waist; his thumb moved in soft, slow circles. His other rested against your cheek. He pulled you against his body, his hand tightened around your waist, and his lips were pressed against yours.

This was not the first kiss you’ve shared with Hanzo, but it was one of the sweetest. His lips were soft and his facial hair tickled your face. You whimpered when his tongue slipped into your mouth. He tasted faintly of alcohol and that sweet cake you both barely had time to eat.

The hand on your waist began to move up. Through the sheer material, you could feel the warmth from his fingers as they grazed your skin. His hand went higher, ghosting over your ribs and stopping just beneath your breast.

“My love, can I take this off?”

“Yes.”

Hanzo sat on the bed and undid the garters. The sloppy kisses he left along your thighs and the way his teeth nipped the bit of skin that peeked over the edge of your stockings sent chills down your body. He stayed seated as his hands travel up your back to the strap. He helped you pull the top off, leaving you only in stockings and a thong.  
His eyes roam your almost bare body. There was a hungry look in his dark eyes that caused goosebumps to erupt along your skin.

He took your hand and pulled you towards him. “On my lap.”

You straddle his waist and drape your arms over his shoulders. Hanzo let out a pleased hum as you gently tug the ends of his hair. His arms wrap around your body, his strong hands rest against your upper back. The kiss you share is soft and hesitant.

This was the most physical you two have ever been. Over the years of knowing each other, there were only a handful of times you both were tempted to be together. His kisses, always gentle but hungry, left your head spinning. His hands traveled along your body and threatened to rip your clothes apart. He always reduced you to moans and soft whimpers for more. But it never went further. So being half naked on his lap was almost too much. Almost.

His hands roam your body, feeling every mark and curve. The parts of your body that were the thickest seem to be a favorite of his. His fingers dug into your waist and squeezed your thighs. When his hands came to your ass, you thought he would never stop grabbing it. Not that you cared. You were completely lost in his touch.

“My love, will you be alright if I lay you on your back?” he asked against your lips. His voice was soft like he was afraid of talking too loudly would ruin the moment.

“Y-yes.”

He was careful as he changed the position you both were in. He kept his body weight off you, whether he was afraid of hurting you or overwhelming you, you weren’t sure. It might have been both.

With the change in positions, Hanzo began to kiss and worship your body. His hands didn’t stop touching or squeezing your skin. His teeth scraped your skin, gently at first, until you begged him for more. When Hanzo finally pulled away, your body was covered in many dark marks. Starting from your chest and moving down to your hips, he had marked your body as his.

“You are so beautiful like this,” he whispered.

“Hanzo.” The desperation in your voice almost broke the man’s resolve.

“Yes?”

“I… I want you. Please.”

“Of course. I can never say ‘no’ to you, my lovely wife.”

Hanzo pulled the thong down your legs and dropped them onto the ground. With a gentle touch, Hanzo pushed your legs apart and stared down at you.

The look on his face was unreadable, and his silence made you squirm. You know he’s been with other women before, and the fear that you weren’t attractive enough to him was a real one. What if something was wrong with you? Or he thought you were gross there? The insecurity made you want to close your legs and stop all this.

“My love, you are a goddess.”

The reverence in his voice and the love in his eyes swept away all your fears. “Really?”

“Yes. May I taste you?”

“Yes.”

Hanzo got down and placed your legs over his shoulders. You couldn’t hold in your whimper as Hanzo touched and kissed your thighs. He moved up and pressed a kiss to your mound, then he moved down. His eyes never left yours.

The feeling of his tongue on your lips and his nose bumping your clit was a surprise. His mouth was hot, but the way he watched you was hotter. Your soft whines and the way you grabbed the sheets below you didn’t escape him, he simply got a devilish look in his dark eyes. The things he did with his mouth were borderline sin. And his noises, those growls and slurps, amplified everything you were feeling.

When he pulled away, you couldn’t contain your disappointed whine. “Hanzo?”

“Relax, my love. I’m gonna slip a finger into you, alright?”

“A-alright.”

“If it gets to be too much, tell me.”

You nod and watch with wide eyes as Hanzo pushed one finger into you. There was no sharp pain, just a simple stretch. He moved his finger in and out of you slowly, his eyes never left your face. When you began to moan and whimper for more, Hanzo slipped a second finger into you.

His fingers brushed against a spot inside you that was nearly overwhelming. Your body stiffened and the sharp gasp that left you stopped Hanzo.

“My love, are you ok?”

“Y-yes. You hit a spot that felt good. It just surprised me.”

The worry on Hanzo’s face melted away and that smirk returned. “Really? Do you mean this spot?”

His fingers curled inside you and rubbed against that spot again. You barely managed to gasp out a yes as he continued to finger you. His laugh, low and dark, sent a chill down along your body. His mouth latched onto your clit and he began to suck, the slight scraping of his teeth bounced between pain and pleasure.

When you managed to glance down at him, the image of him with your legs wrapped around his head was almost enough to finish you off. But it was the look in those dark eyes, adoration, and love mixed together, that sent you over the edge. His name fell from your lips as your body shook.

Hanzo eased you through your orgasm, never pushing or lessening his contact. Only when it was over did he move away. His eyes ran down your body, noting the layer of sweat along your body and the way your chest heaved.

“My love, you look so beautiful.” His hand rested on your thigh, his thumb moved in soft soothing circles against your skin.

“Hanzo, that was amazing. I’ve never felt that before.” Hanzo chuckled and placed sloppy kisses along your thigh. “Can… can we do more?”

“More?”

“Yes. You… in me.” Your face grew hot as Hanzo only smiled down at you.

“Of course. If it hurts tell me and I’ll stop.”

“I will.”

Hanzo pushed his pants down, and his erection sprung free. His cock was the first real one you’ve ever seen. It was thick and the head was red, a bead of precum dotted the tip. Hanzo grasped his length and pumped himself slowly, his thumb smeared the pre-cum along his head.

His hands separated your legs and he lined himself up. “Are you ready?”

“Y-yes.”

He was gentle as he pushed himself into you. The foreplay had prepared you, but the thought of hurting or scaring you, even accidentally, terrified Hanzo. When he was all the way inside you, he gave you a moment to adjust. He only began to move when you whimpered his name and grabbed for him.

His hand held yours as he took you. Beneath his larger body, you felt safe. His touch and the way he moved made it clear he cared for you. The loving words and sweet promises he whispered into your ear are enough to make you cry. Your tears were kissed away as he made you cum. He followed suit right after, his cum filling you and your name falling from his lips like a prayer.

After a moment of heavy breathing, he moved first. You were barely aware of him wiping you down and whispering soft words in your ear. He pulled the bed’s quilt over your body and climbed in next to you. You were pulled against his firm chest and his hands ran up and down your back.

The feeling of his hands running along your back, mixed with the warmth from his body and sound of his heart, lulled you to sleep. As the world grew dark and sleep began to take over, you barely registered the feeling of lips on your forehead and a voice saying, “I love you, my wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
